


A Protector

by Promised_Nirvana



Series: Dream SMP Protector AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promised_Nirvana/pseuds/Promised_Nirvana
Summary: The Dreamon runs the body now as Tubbo and Fundy had instead kicked out the rightful owner of the body. Now he is the protector. Oh how he was weak, but now bringing in some friends, and family, he will help bring back the server towards its glorious days.He refuses to let all his work go down again. He is no longer weak. Not with the people he trusts most next to him. He refuses to fail again.--Or in which Dream was taken out of his body and became a protector. He was weak, left towards nothing, now he has multiple hims to work with, including his sister and a female who is like him.He comes back in time for everyone else to see.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Tubbo | Toby Smith, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch | Badboyhalo/Skeppy | Zak Ahmed, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap/Quackity | Alexis, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, dream smp - Relationship
Series: Dream SMP Protector AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: Dream SMP Au - Ender Protector Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is an alternate universe  
> \- This involves AU's  
> \- This is an idea I got at midnight  
> \- Tubbo and Dre are siblings

The Dreamon runs the body now as Tubbo and Fundy had instead kicked out the rightful owner of the body. Now he is the protector. Oh how he was weak, but now bringing in some friends, and family, he will help bring back the server towards its glorious days.

He refuses to let all his work go down again. He is no longer weak. Not with the people he trusts most next to him. He refuses to fail again.

\--

Or in which Dream was taken out of his body and became a protector. He was weak, left towards nothing, now he has multiple versions of him to work with, including his sister and a female who is like him.

He comes back in time for everyone else to see.

\--

Coming soon in 2021


	2. A fight and a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stuff happens, and we get a view of whats happening in the End :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I enjoy doing this? Kinda. I hate describing people.

Dream smiled wickedly as he stood across the two teens. He was proud to say he had traumatized them. He was proud. Was he sick for being proud? Maybe. But he wouldn’t take it any other way.

“Tubbo, or the discs. Choose Tommy.” Dream said, his fearful demeanor across them as Tubbo looked ready to give up. He was ready for death. He was tired. He didn’t want to fight. And he knew a losing game, unlike Tommy.

No one said anything as Tommy seemed to be thinking. Somewhere inside his tired heart, it hurt Tubbo that his best friend was taking so long. What he didn’t know was that Tommy was pretending to think, hoping to buy some time. If Punz did get a change of heart, then the mercenary would be here soon and be their savior.

Soon the whooshing noise of the portal came through. It was the same noise you or anyone else would hear when someone left or entered through the portal. A trident’s head was seen, and soon the body of said object. Punz came in through, his sany blonde hair and white hoodie all in glory. “I’m sorry Dream.” He said, locking eyes with Tommy as he sighed.

“But you should’ve paid me more.” He said, soon everyone else from the SMP eventually coming through. Dream’s eyes widened as he saw even Puffy had come. Dream reached for Tubbo or Tommy until a sword blocked him.

“Step away from them Dream.”

It was Sapnap who said that. His ebony black haired tied behind his head as he wore the same usual clothes as always. His tan face, scarred due to the many battles he fought in. George stood next to Sapnap as both fended Dream off.

Everyone, including the people who served the Egg, had come to aid the two teens. And hopefully defeat the tyrant admin who hurt them. The God of the server who started conflict and wars. The man who ruined their lives.

\--

A man in light green and white robes sat in the middle of an obsidian black room. He had his knees bent and was in a praying form. Humming coming from Atua knows where was heard throughout the room as he prayed.

A dragon roaring was heard as spawning noises from endermen came and left. A white circle with a smiley face flew towards him, hitting the man as it flew back, lightly hitting the wall. The male looked up, his ender-looking eyes as he saw the blob returning to him.

A smile formed on his face as he gave the flying circular creature a gentle pat. “Is it time?” He asked, the creature nodding as he hummed. He looked up towards where a block was missing, letting whatever light there was in the area he was in enter. His white halo over his head as he moved the braided part of his hair behind his shoulder.

“I shall prepare.” He said, picking up the porcelain white mask with ‘XD’ on it as he got up. His three pairs of wings stretched around the enclosed area he was in. Extending his hand out, the flying creature landed on his palm before he put into a pocket hidden under his robes.

Flying around the enclosed area, he flew up and spun around, being small enough to pass through the area and excite the room he was in. Once outside, he saw where he was. It was one of the pillars where the healing crystal for the dragon.

He sighed as he took the flying creature out, it now turning into some sort of blob. “Take me to where the other two and our friends are, please.” He said, the blob-like creature nodding and starting to fly off towards one of the many abandoned castles located in the End.

Once they reached one, the blob-like creature entered. The angel-like creature followed the blob-like creature as they reached the top where they saw a girl around fourteen years old. Her hair reached her shoulder and she wore a green and white hoodie, black shorts and combat boots. She also wielded a fork in her hands. Her mask was just two non-shaded in circles and a smile.

She looked up towards the creature who had just entered, the second blob-like creature in her grasp getting up and reuniting with its kin. “What is it?” She asked, deciding to run the fork through her hair like Ariel did. “It is time.” He said, the girl holding back a gasp as she hummed.

“Tech is in his room, doing god knows what.” She said, the angel-like creature nodding. “Thank you Drista.” He said, getting up and walking towards one of the many hidden rooms and spotting another male.

He had green dyed hair, neon green headphones on and wore a black mask with a neon green smiley face on it. He wore a white dress-like sweater with green lining. Green shoulder less sleeves with white trimming and green leggings with black combat boots. He held some sort of communicator in his hands, thought it was more box-like and wielded more things.

“Tech, it is time.” The creature said, the green haired male looking up before nodding. “ _ I am ready _ .” Was what the communicator-like object said as the angel nodded. Leaving Tech alone, he was met with four more people.

A male with black hair wearing a blue turtleneck zipper jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. He also wielded a green, white, and red mask that held a smiley face on it, and a blue and red beanie on him. Next to him was a girl with long blonde hair, reaching her chest. She wore a cropped hoodie that barely covered her chest, white fabric on the chest-part of the hoodie. She wore jean black booty shorts, mid-thigh white socks with a black line on the top and black shoes.

The next to were identical, but different. One wore a green and white hoodie, similar to Drista’s, with black jeans and black combat boots. Brown leather satchel over him holding his sword or dagger. The one next to him wore all black hoodie, black jeans and black combat boots. His sandy blonde hair was tied behind him in a man bun like the first one, and he wore a black mask. Though his mask was with orange triangles and an orange smiley face.

Soon a blob-like creature came from behind them, the two from the beginning following towards the angel-like creature. The three creatures were identical, being in their circular body, as they floated right over the angel’s white halo in a line.

“We heard it was time.” The female with a crop top hoodie said, the beanie male nodding as the girl held onto him. “It is time, Dreamy and Mex.” He said, turning to the other two. “Dream and Two, are you ready?” He asked, the first one nodding as Two grumbled. “I hate my name being two. Why did the Dreamon have to be aliased with Nightmare?” He asked, Dreamy humming as she shrugged.

“Don’t know Two, but when we end the Dreamon, you’ll have your name back.” She said, Drista nodding as Tech came out of his room. “Are we ready?” The technology-based male asked as the creature with the ‘XD’ mask nodded. “The endermen are to give us a brief explanation, and we go through.” The creature said, the rest following him as they teleported towards where the angel was in the beginning, but staying in the ground outside the area.

They could see the dragon from where they stood, ready to enter the pillar where they would build a rare-looking portal and go towards the overworld. The dragon roared again, soaring through the sky as it eventually landed towards the center stone, taking a rest.

An endermen came up to them. Soon after the approach, five more came. It quickly spoke, telling them the brief overview of what was going on with the angels and the admins server. Those who didn’t understand, would be hearing broken noises and wondering what the endermen was saying. That was unless you were part endermen, or lived in the end for more than eight years.

Which is why the group understood what the endermen were saying.

“You were right Protector, as always. Our men saw right. Today is the day. They have him cornered up and all teamed against him. They are now to take his two lives before he is gone forever.” One endermen said as Dream looked towards Protector, the rest looking at their leader.

“You are always allowed to call me XD you know. And calm down a bit my fellow companions. You lot are too serious.” He said, one of the endermen looking perplexed. “We must be serious Protect- er...I mean XD! This Dreamon has taken over the innocent body of you, the protector, Dream and has been terrorizing innocent people. Along with that bloody egg. He has been destroying the server you worked on.” One said, Dream smiling gently before he calmed down the endermen.

“It is fine, he will get what he deserves.” Dream said, XD nodding alongside his friend as the endermen sighed. “Yes sir.” They said, getting up as they finished the briefing. “We must go do our tasks. The maiden asks for help.” They said, going to go help the queen of the End. The Ender-Dragon.

As the endermen walked away, they looked back towards where the group stood, relaying the information back, as they sighed and kept walking towards the Ender-Dragon who seemed to be needing their help.

Eventually the group were ready, flying with the help of XD as they entered the one block-by-block area as they entered the empty pillar.

It was tall, large, and spacious. As they floated towards the bottom, Dream had started building a portal made out of pure white blocks made out of bone marrow from the past Ender-Dragons’. Dream looked back towards Two who nodded, Dreamy leaning onto Mex who was blushing. Drista gagged at the action with Tech looking at the communicator-like object in his hands. He was ready to type in anything if he needed to put in an input.

Soon XD extended his hand, green fire erupting from it as the group looked at each other. “Are we ready?” He asked, subconsciously touching the ender-eye that held two parts of his robes up. The group nodded as he extended his arm towards the portal and turned it on, thunder being heard as it came inside the area they were in.

[ They were ready. ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fsp_ace_bar%2Fstatus%2F1340302802229350406&psig=AOvVaw1ZkXei9plNnIAWK_kUYyzm&ust=1613595423914000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNjZ6sKl7-4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

[ Especially Dream. ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F762797255636174582%2F&psig=AOvVaw1ZkXei9plNnIAWK_kUYyzm&ust=1613595423914000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNjZ6sKl7-4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pog. Chapter 1. Poggers

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fanart used does not belong to me, I am not talented enough for creating digital art  
> \- If some fanart belongs to you, and you can prove it, and you don't like me using it without linking or giving your props (despite me saying it doesn't belong to me) then please email or message me.


End file.
